


Держать крепко

by Melarissa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Crying Bucky Barnes, Dark, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, First Time, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Past Rape/Non-con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: Написано на кинкфест "И пришла весна..." http://winterlandscape.diary.ru/p215218220.htmТ1-03. Зимний/Баки плачет во время первого секса по согласию после долгих лет насилия. Реакция партнера/партнерши.





	Держать крепко

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Стив, гладя широкими ладонями его спину.  
  
И Баки верит ему.  
  
— Ты в любой момент можешь сказать стоп. Абсолютно.   
  
И в это Баки верит. Сомневается только, что сможет расцепить зубы в нужный момент.  
  
— Или похлопать меня по плечу, спине, где угодно. Два раза, вот так.  
  
Стив легонько хлопает его дважды по предплечью правой руки.  
  
— Можешь оттолкнуть, я не обижусь. Главное, чтобы тебе было хорошо.  
  
Хорошо. А вот в этом Баки сомневается. После того, как многие воспоминания вернулись, он вообще сомневается, что ему хоть когда-нибудь может быть хорошо. Но он не намерен обсуждать это со Стивом. Или с кем бы то ни было. Он хочет, чтобы Стив был уверен в том, что у них нормальные отношения. В нормальных отношениях партнеры занимаются сексом.   
  
— Может, все-таки ты будешь сверху?  
  
А вот этого не надо. Только не это. От одной мысли Баки тошнит и затапливает ужасом. Только не он сам. Только не Стива.  
  
— Все нормально, мелкий.  
  
Он не переборщил с беззаботностью? Похоже, нет, Стив слегка расслабляется. Это хорошо. Это нормально.  
  
Он хорошо справляется с дыханием, пока Стив тянет его футболку вверх. Это они уже проходили. И пока помогает опуститься спиной на кровать тоже. И это они уже делали, этот рубеж пройден. Стив гладит ладонями его тело, от плеч вниз, неторопливо. Руки у него теплые, ладони широкие. Они гонят прочь противную дрожь и мурашки. Хочется, чтобы это не заканчивалось.Потом Стив кладет руку на резинку его боксеров, и Баки напрягает живот. Нет-нет-нет, не сейчас. Расслабься, дыши, а то Стив заметит. И все. Он, как всегда, остановится. Будет держать его в руках, будет целовать в макушку, а Баки опять переполнит горькое, как полынь, разочарование. Нет. Сегодня он дойдет до конца.  
  
Боксеры ползут вниз, и он бросает взгляд туда, где руки Стива как раз движутся по направлению к коленям. У него не стоит. Черт, у него не стоит, и Стив сейчас...  
  
— Чш-ш-ш.  
  
Стив видит и замечает больше, чем нужно. Он целует его, медленно, осторожно, поглаживая челюсть. И Баки расслабляется, постепенно выравнивает дыхание, прикрывает глаза. Вторая рука Стива сползает ему на живот, замирает над самым лобком. Потом осторожно ложится на член и принимается поглаживать. Не дразнит, просто... согревает. Стив весь большой и теплый, он греет, как радиатор. Нет, как солнце, его тепло живое, даже живительное. Оно отогоревает Баки изнутри.  
  
У них все наготове, смазка, презервативы. Баки думает о них. Хорошо, когда есть такие вещи. Он не хочет насухую. Он еще не может совсем без преграды. Стив не торопится, но и не тратит время на прелюдии. У них все обговорено, сегодня они просто сделают это.  
  
Баки сгибает ноги в коленях. Он не хочет поворачиваться к Стиву спиной, не хочет ложиться на бок. Ему нужно видеть его лицо. Видеть, что это Стив. Настоящий Стив. Ему важно смотреть на него.   
  
Он даже сам подготовился. Потому что боится, что за время, пока Стив будет его растягивать, он не выдержит и сбежит. Пусть все случится быстрее.  
  
Стив большой, и оба знают это. Это будет непросто, было бы непросто, даже если бы он не лежал здесь как напуганная девственница. С его-то опытом... Но избавиться от мутного липкого страха он не может. Не получается. Даже вера в Стива не помогает.  
  
Стив приподнимается на колени и толкается вперед. И, черт, это больно. Очень больно. Он закусывает щеку изнутри, чтобы не морщиться. Главное, чтобы Стив не заметил... Черт. Стив замечает. Он вообще все замечает. Щекам становится горячо, наверняка покраснел сейчас, как маков цвет. Ну же, Стиви, не обращай внмания, это так, физиология, недостойная внимания реакция организма...  
  
Стив наклоняется и снова целует его, на этот раз не в губы, а в лоб, потом в скулу, потом в щеку, в подбородок. Покрывает поцелуями каждый квадратный дюйм его лица. И не двигается. Кто дал тебе такую нечеловеческую выносливость, Стив? Благословенно будь его имя...  
  
— Эй, все хорошо. Я могу делать это весь день, — шутливо шепчет Стив.  
  
Баки обхватывает его руками и ногами, обнимает, как панда — любимую ветку, не боясь оставить синяки. И пытается толкнуться навстречу. Чтобы уже... до самого конца. Стив понимает. И начинает продвигаться вперед мелкими движениями, отвоевывая территорию как под сполошным огнем противника, короткими перебежками с долгими паузами. И продолжает его целовать, отрываясь время от времени, чтобы поудобнее устроиться, чтобы погладить Баки по боку. Не пытается вырваться из наверняка неприятно-тесного захвата. Просто делает то, что обещал.  
  
Это не хорошо физически, это больно, и жжет, и тянет, и распирает... Но это так приятно морально. Он сам этого захотел. Он сам может отказаться. Это его решение. Это не насилие. Разве что чуть-чуть, самого Баки над самим собой. Но иногда это необходимо.  
  
Он чувствует, как Стив прижимается к нему животом. Он это сделал. Баки это сделал. Они сделали это вместе.   
  
Стив качается назад, едва-едва, потом обратно вперед. И еще. Баки вдыхает воздух, глубоко, до предела, и вдруг с ужасом чувствует, что глаза начинает печь. Он ненавидит это, это случается раз за разом, его эмоциональные реакции неустойчивы, порой он может пустить слезу над пачкой печенья, потому что может забрать ее, и съесть целиком, и не нужно никого просить или платить собой за каждый кусочек... И сейчас он опять плачет.   
  
Слезы скапливаются в глазах, собираются во внешних уголках и, наконец, текут по вискам. Это щекотно. Это мешает. Он не хочет, чтобы Стив перестал, а слезы наверняка заставят его остановиться.  
  
— Мне прекратить? — спрашивает Стив, замирая.  
  
Баки качает головой и внезапно жалко всхлипывает.  
  
— Сти-ив, — тянет он, — Сти-ив...  
  
— Я здесь.  
  
Стив целует его в уголок глаза, слизывая пару капель. Потом в другой. Язык у него влажный, мягкий. Губы касаются нежно. И Баки начинает плакать по-настоящему. От того, что не надо больше держать в себе. Ему стыдно и хорошо одновременно. И немного больно, но уже совсем не так, как в начале.   
  
Стив делает еще пару движений, а потом все-таки выходит из него. Баки окатывает стыдом, он все-таки не смог, и Стив не выдержал... Конечно, кому приятно трахать ревущего мужика, кому он вообще... Стив осторожно приподнимается, заставляя его слегка ослабить хватку, и не позволяет ничего сказать, просто целует еще раз. И одновременно двигает рукой по члену, не снимая презерватива. И, господи, как же Баки ему за это благодарен! Он готов подставиться, но не готов ощутить на себе это... Этот запах и тем более вкус. Он пока не может. Стив целует его, когда кончает. Точнее, прижимается к его рту, дышит одним с ним воздухом. Теперь черед Баки поглаживать его по спине, держать его. Потом Стив на секунду отворачивается, и вот уже лежит рядом. Гладит осторожно по животу, по щеке. От пальцев немного пахнет смазкой, но это мелочи.  
  
— Я горжусь тобой, — серьезно произносит Стив. — Правда. Но в следующий раз...  
  
Баки смеется. У него все еще не просохли слезы, но он смеется. В следующий раз. Обязательно, в следующий раз.


End file.
